


Getting together (again)

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: This still counts as Masturbation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian meets the Avengers (some of them at least). And helps fix the Stucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Seb is asked for help

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This got way longer than expected. I'm not sorry...  
> 2\. Betaed by [zilldk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk) (thank you!!!) and also based on the suggestion (or rather a demand) by not only her that Seb/I fix the Stucky. Here you go!  
> 3\. As usual, not mine and no offense is intended...  
> 4\. This will be the last fic in this series. ... probably. Maybe. We'll see.

Sebastian collapses down on his couch with a jaw-cracking yawn. Jesus, he’ll never move ever again, he aches all over. They haven’t started filming for Cap 3 yet but they have started physical training. Seb himself might not be as fit as Chris or the other Chris but he actually does go to the gym a lot. But, well, training for the role of the Winter Soldier is something else entirely. Sebastian has been reliably informed that his arms looked very biteable in Cap 2. There are _expectations_.

He’s just contemplating how much he wants to stuff himself with chocolate and popcorn and not with that horrible, bland, boring healthy food they make him eat during training, when his phone rings. He answers it without looking.

“Yeah?”

“Sebastian?” a familiar voice says.

“Hey Robert, what’s up?” Sebastian actually hasn’t had that much contact with Downey yet, despite them having exchanged numbers. Seb’s kind of kept his distance so far, RDJ is _famous_ and Seb is… just Seb. How would they have a conversation without Seb gushing like a fangirl? Or sounding slightly breathless, like right now, Jesus.

“Stan my man, we’re sitting here, Chris and me and, I gotta tell you, we’re worried about you. Chris, American Chris that is, not kangaroo Chris, says he hasn’t seen you in ages, you never show up to his Tupperware parties anymore. I guess that’s just a thing between you guys? Anyway, he’s currently making moon-eyes at my cell and trying to punch me, you should totally come over! There's even milk for growing boys like you are. So get your cute little ass over here!”

Then he hangs up while Sebastian is still blinking in confusion at that rapid-fire speech. What? Tupperware? Moon eyes? What?

The very next second the phone rings again. Sebastian slides his finger over the screen to accept the call and says: “Robert, I know my ass is cute, but you haven’t actually told me where you guys are.”

“Guys, huh? As in plural? I knew I would like you! And I bet your ass is _very_ cute.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Describe it to me,” the other man's voice all but purrs, “come on. Is it round? Pert? Have you tried bouncing quarters off of it?”

“Uh, Robert? Everything okay?” This is a little more… direct than Seb would have expected.

“Aww, sorry, sweetheart! Wrong answer, but if you get the next guess right, I’ll give you a pretzel. Here’s a hint: I look like him, but a lot sexier. And smarter. Definitely richer, too.”

“… _Tony_?”

“ _There_ you go!” the voice at the other end of the line crows. “Though tell Robert that I’m a big fan, I loved ‘Kiss Kiss Bang Bang’ and I could totally do something so that movie gets more recognition. It wouldn’t even be illegal. Okay, maybe a little, I haven’t checked all the differences between your laws and ours yet. Let’s say gray area?”

It says something about Seb’s life that he’s not even doubting that he is in fact currently on the phone with Iron Man. “How did you get this number?”

A pause at the other end. “I hacked your phone a while back. Remember? I warned you about Barnes. You’re not one of the brightest, are you?”

Oh, right. And also: _hey_. “And you’re kind of a jerk.”

Tony actually laughs at that. “So kind of you to notice. Anyway, what’s up? Who are the guys you are meeting? Is it your first threesome? Because if it is, I have some pointers for you. What are you wearing?”

Sebastian smiles to himself and sinks down into his couch. This is so very weird. But also kind of fun. “Wouldn’t you like to know. And it’s not a threesome.”

“Aww, that’s just sad. I could hook you up if you wanted. I might know a Cap or two who wouldn’t mind getting on someone who looks just like his very best friend.”

Sebastian chuckles wryly. “Yeeeah, I don’t think so. He didn’t seem all that interested last time, in either of us.”

“I knew it!” Tony sounds pleased. “I knew you had met! And what, you didn’t jump him? Seriously? I thought no sane person could resist those tight shirts. Well, except for me, of course. I’m a one-woman-man nowadays, very grown-up and boring. But a man can fantasize, right?”

Seb smiles and gets more comfortable on the couch. “I don’t think you could be boring, even if you tried.”

“Well, aren’t you just sweet. Is that why Rogers didn’t like you? You’re too nice compared to his glary, murderous buddy?”

“That’s… actually, I don’t think that’s any of your business. And Bucky didn’t mind.” Sebastian chuckles a little embarrassedly. He didn’t really mean to say that last bit and now he’s flushing furiously, remembering…

Tony is quiet for a second, then: “What?! Don’t tell me you and _Barnes_? Ohh, kinky! I made up my mind: I _really_ like you! You should totally get your ass over to the Tower and tell me alllll about it.”

This is so weird. He’s talking to Iron Man. Who keeps talking about his ass and his sex life. It’s kind of… awesome. “Uh, thanks for the invitation, but I actually have plans, remember?”

“Right, the threesome, yeah. I still think you should come over. I actually have a reason for calling you and I blame you and your cute, kinky ass for getting me sidetracked, just so you know.”

“It’s not a threesome. And why _were_ you calling?”

Suddenly Tony sounds all business-like. “I actually need your help. I know Barnes and Steve have been visiting you, it’s not like they could hide from me. Steve might think he can hide the Winter Soldier from the world, but I’m a genius, so of course I know.”

Sebastian narrows his eyes. “Does Steve know that you’ve been following him? I don’t think he’d like that.”

Tony snorts, Seb can just imagine the eyeroll. “Semantics. And technically, JARVIS did the following, not me.”

“Right.”

“Anyway,” Tony continues loudly, apparently trying to drown out the skepticism in Sebastian’s voice, “point is Steve is somewhat smart, not like me but still, not entirely stupid. But there is something going on here which he can’t see and it could end up hurting him, not only him in fact. Which is why I need your help. _Steve_ needs your help!”

Tony’s voice is incredibly, incredibly earnest during these last words. Sebastian is pretty sure he’s being manipulated into saying yes but finds himself agreeing anyway. He feels a little guilty when he thinks about Chris and Robert waiting for him (was he serious about the moon eyes?!), but hell. It’s Tony fucking Stark asking for his help. And he’d been kind of thinking about Steve and Bucky, wondering what they’ve been up to… it’s official: Sebastian’s life is _weird_.

“Attaboy!” Tony says, sounding very pleased. “Now, the way you’ll get over here is slightly complicated. I’m not going to explain every detail, because it would make your tiny brain explode. Let me just say I’m a genius for figuring it out. So, this is what you’ll need to do…”

Sebastian interrupts him: “Bucky and Steve came through my closet. Can’t I just go through there?”

Tony is silent for a long second. “You,” he finally says, “are an utter killjoy.”

“So I’m right?” Sebastian asks, smirking in satisfaction.

“Yes, yes, you’re right, now shut up and get your ass over here and hurry up!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Sebastian gets up and walks towards his bedroom. He’s probably okay with the clothes he’s got on? Skinny jeans, shirt and a hoodie? He would ask Tony but somehow, telling Stark what he’s wearing doesn’t seem like a good idea.

“Now, I don’t exactly know where you’re gonna appear, but I’ll have JARVIS monitoring for certain energy spikes and come get you as soon as he finds you. Fifteen minutes tops, okay? And don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe. I’ll take care of you. In _every_ way you need it.”

Fuck, Tony really is an incorrigible flirt, isn’t he? Sebastian chuckles while he opens the bedroom door and walks over to the closet, he’s not really worried. Maybe he should be, this could be dangerous – he’s not even quite sure what he agreed to. What is it that Steve can’t see? Is someone after him and Bucky and he doesn’t know? Is it Hydra? Shit, maybe he really should be worried… he has another thought. “Uh, before I do this, let me ask you something. Have you met someone called Strucker yet?”

Because he probably should know just at what point in the timeline he’s jumping in, shouldn’t he? Is this pre- or post-Ultron? As in… well, he knows what’ll happen in Cap 3 and is Tony still… on Steve’s side?

“Strucker? The Baron? No, not yet, though we have a pretty good lead on where to find him. Why?” Tony sounds suspicious.

“Uh, no reason. I just wanted to know _when_ you are, that’s all.” Sebastian crosses his fingers and hopes Tony won’t see through his nonchalant façade.

“Okay then. Off to Narnia you go! See you when you get here!”

Tony hangs up, Sebastian pockets his phone and then stares at the closet door for a while. Is he really doing this? Seriously? ‘Steve needs your help’, Tony had said. And while Seb’s pretty sure he was hiding something back there (doesn’t Tony usually have a hidden agenda?), well. He sounded serious about that.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and opens the closet door.


	2. In which Seb is in deep shit

Sebastian opens his eyes again, shaking himself until that strange, tingly feeling disappears. He’s standing… in another closet. But it’s definitely not his closet. So apparently it worked? Only one way to find out.

He opens the door and peeks out, a little wary and a lot curious. Huh. This is… slightly underwhelming. He doesn’t know quite what he was expecting, but not this. This is just an old house. He’d thought there’d be something… more to this.

He walks around, looking at the other rooms. It’s a run-down house, dusty and dirty, peeling wallpaper on the wall. It smells dusty, there are weird sticky stains on the kitchen counter, there’s a little nest in a room at the back as if someone had been sleeping here. Not for a while though, the blankets are covered in dust and rat droppings. Sebastian looks through the windows – front yard and back garden are overgrowing with weed. The whole place is empty; it’s obvious nobody has been here in a long time.

Huh. Well, Tony said he’d come get him, so Sebastian guesses he just has to wait. He wanders back to the kitchen and starts rummaging through the cupboards, unsuccessfully looking for something interesting to occupy himself. The only thing of note is that there is a startling amount of canned pineapple…

“Don’t move.”

Oh, fuck.

“Not a single move, Barnes. Hands up and turn around, slowly.”

Oh no, oh fuck.

“Do it or I’ll shoot you, I swear.”

Fucking shit, fuck. Sebastian raises his shaking hands, heart beating in his throat. Shit, Tony, where are you?! This was a bad idea, this was a really bad idea, _fuck_. He turns around, slowly, like the man behind him said, slow and hesitant, somehow he really doesn’t want to look at the man, because fuck. But he gets a glimpse then and starts dropping his hands, a half pained, half relieved laughter escaping his lips. The other narrows his eyes and jerks his gun and oh. Right. That’s not Mackie, pointing a weapon at him, that’s Sam. Who thinks Seb is the Winter Soldier. _Shit_. Relief turns into fear and now Seb really wishes he’d stayed at home…

Sam throws him a pair of handcuffs and makes him cuff himself to the fridge door. Sebastian tries to explain, he really does, but every time he opens his mouth Sam points his gun at him and threatens to kill him, which he believes and please no, fuck. He’d have thought the fact that he doesn’t have a metal hand would be kind of a give-away that he is _not_ the Winter Soldier but apparently not. This is most definitely not going like he hoped, he’s actually really fucking scared right now and he desperately wishes Tony would get here quick. Sam is glaring at him, still pointing that gun and Seb has had prop guns pointed in his general direction before, but that was _on set_ and they weren’t _real_ and the real thing is indefinitely more scary and Tony should get here right the fuck now, please.

Sebastian tries to avoid looking at the gun. The barrel seems to be staring at him like an evil eye. Sam doesn’t let him out of his sight for a second while he pulls out a cellphone with his free hand. “I got him. Yes. I’m looking right at him, of _course_ I’m sure. It’s him.”

Sam rattles off an address Seb figures belongs to this place, then hangs up and just stares at him, eyes very angry and determined. Sebastian makes another attempt to tell the guy who he is or rather, who he isn’t – Sam’s shot hits the ground right between Seb’s feet. He flinches back hard, ears ringing. His heart is going a mile a minute, he’s feeling dizzy. He presses against the fridge and just stands there, blinking rapidly, not even trying to suppress his shivers. Jesus fuck, please, Tony. Come get me, _please_.

Ages later Sebastian hears the front door open. Determined steps walk closer to the kitchen and he straightens, moving his burning eyes away from the floor. Sam straightens as well, keeping one wary eye on Seb and the other on the kitchen door. He instantly relaxes when the Black Widow walks through. Sebastian himself doesn’t relax, he twists himself around awkwardly so he can keep them both in his sight.

Natasha looks at him and shit, Scarlett never looked nearly as fucking terrifying. “Huh. I guess you _were_ right, Wilson.”

Sam grins a little. “Told you, it’s him. Now what?”

Natasha steps a little closer to Seb, one hand absently trailing over the side of her stomach. “Why didn’t you call Steve?”

Sam shrugs. “Didn’t want to get his hopes up. Fucker may seem all scared, but maybe that’s just an act. Who knows if he really remembers being Bucky Barnes.”

“It’s a very good act. Very believable.” Natasha hums in thought, looking at where Sebastian’s still shivering. He avoids her eyes. Someone please come save him, please. He’s just an actor, he can’t… do all this.

“I agree, Steve shouldn’t know… not right away. I have a place where we can keep him until we make sure the Winter Soldier’s not a threat.” Natasha pulls a dart from her belt and shows Sam. “I’m gonna knock him out. We’ll carry him, easier that way.” And she lifts her arm and prepares to throw.

Sebastian rattles the handcuffs where they are twisted behind his back, trying to get away, oh God, what is in that thing! They’re gonna knock him out and take him somewhere, lock him up, they can’t do this, he’s just an actor, he’s not Bucky, why can’t they see?!

“I’m not the Winter Soldier!” he yells desperately, but it’s already too late, the dart has left her hand and is whizzing through the air.

The window shatters and suddenly there he is, right in front of Sebastian. The dart pings harmlessly off metal and clatters to the floor. Sebastian is hidden behind a broad back, safe and protected. He slumps in relief; his legs feel like jelly.

“He’s not the Winter Soldier.” The man in front of Sebastian says and he can hear the sound of a gun being cocked.

“I am.”


	3. In which Seb gets saved

Suddenly Sebastian is part of a very dangerous triangle. Or rather, hiding behind a very lethal corner of a very dangerous triangle. Sam is pointing his gun at Bucky, Natasha is pointing a gun at Bucky and Bucky is pointing two guns at them in turn. While pressing Sebastian against the fridge, keeping him safe like the muscled wall of pissed-off ex-assassin he is. Seb is really, really, _really_ glad he’s here.

“Stay away from him.” His protector says and it’s not Bucky who’s talking there, no. That’s entirely the Winter Soldier. “Or I’ll kill you both.”

“Not if we kill you first.” Natasha says with a dangerous smirk.

“I don’t know what’s going on here,” Sam snarls, “but put your guns down or we’ll shoot!”

“No.” the Winter Soldier simply says, utterly calm. Deadly serious.

“I’m counting to three, and either you put them down or we _will_ kill you! One… Two…”

“Stop! Please!” Sebastian yells, yanking desperately at his handcuffs. “Nobody kill anybody, please!”

Nat and Sam flinch when they hear him, Bucky shifts a little.

“Please, don’t!” Seb begs desperately. “Bucky, please, put them down, just put them down, okay? Please?”

He rattles his handcuffs again, pulling against the fridge’s door handle. If he could just get loose, get between them, calm them down… the cuffs don’t budge, fuck, this is so bad… “Bucky, please?” he asks quietly, pressing against the other man’s back.

And, miracle of all miracles, Bucky actually lowers his guns.

Which is, of course, when Steve barges in, shocking everybody and suddenly they’re back to pointing guns at each other.

 

***

 

“Bucky! I told you to wait for me!” Steve yells, then screeches to a halt when he sees the rest of them. “What’s going on?” He does a sort of double take. “Sebastian?! What are _you_ doing here?”

“You know that guy?!” Sam asks incredulously. “Hang on – what do you mean ‘wait for me’?!”

Steve winces. Sebastian suddenly remembers Tony saying something about Steve thinking he could keep Bucky a secret from the world – oh fuck. Seems like Steve hasn’t told the others that he’s found Bucky yet, which means Sam and Nat have no idea Bucky’s not the Winter Soldier anymore (sort of) and not a danger (probably), which means… well, shit.

“Explain.” Natasha’s voice sounds ice-cold.

Steve actually seems to sag a little under his friends’ stares. “Okay, I – I will! Just – all of you, put your guns down first. Please? Nat, Sam, put them down. You too, Bucky, put them _down_!”

A few tense seconds pass in which Sebastian desperately crosses his fingers. Sam is the first who lowers his weapon, the one Bucky points at him follows a moment later. Natasha takes longer to react, but eventually she puts her gun down as well. Bucky’s second gun, the one aimed at her, doesn’t actually lower until Steve steps between him and her, effectively blocking his shot and at the same time blatantly putting himself between Bucky and danger.

“Sebastian? Are you okay?” he asks as he steps closer.

“Yeah,” Sebastian manages a weak smile, “now I am.”

Bucky stiffens; Seb can feel it where their bodies touch. “Are you hurt?” he asks, demands, really, and Seb doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s glaring at Sam and Natasha.

“No, I’m okay, just, could someone…?” He rattles his handcuffs. His wrists are really starting to hurt.

Steve frowns when he sees them. “Who did…? Hang on.”

A few seconds later the cuffs loosen and fall away. Seb sighs in relief, rubbing his aching wrists. Bucky moves a little closer, a protective, comforting presence pressed against Seb’s shoulder. “Thanks.” Sebastian says. Steve smiles at him and takes over rubbing his wrists for him with his big, gentle hands. Sebastian ducks his head, a little embarrassed. Bucky is warm against him, Steve is rubbing his wrists, it feels… really nice after all that happened.

A throat being cleared rips him from his thoughts. “Steve. Explanation. Now.” Natasha doesn’t sound very patient.

Neither does Sam: “Starting with what the fuck you meant with ‘I told you to wait for me’ and who the fuck that Barnes clone is! How did he get here?”

“I invited him.” A new voice rings out and there he is, Tony Stark, in his full Iron Man glory. “And really, he’s a guest, people. You couldn’t be just a little bit nicer?” He waves at Sebastian happily without a care in the world for the various people glaring at him; Seb manages a weak wave back. “Hey, you look so much better in person! And I liked you in handcuffs, put them back on, they suit you!”

Things get a little hectic after that. Bucky takes a menacing step forward, Steve looks outraged, then everybody starts shouting about _how could you, Steve_ and _he’s dangerous_ and _who is that guy_ and _everybody calm the_ fuck _down_. Until Tony waves his arms and yells louder than everybody else: “OH MY GOD, ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! You!” – he points at Steve – “Explain to them what is going on! You!” – it’s Bucky’s turn – “Stop fondling that knife! You two!” – a metal finger in the direction of Sam and Nat – “Calm down, I _got this_! And you!” – he points at Sebastian, who flinches and takes a wary step back – “You’re coming with me!”

The very next second metal arms wrap around Sebastian’s midriff and suddenly, he’s flying.


	4. In which Seb figures it all out

“This is awesome!” Sebastian shouts. He clings to Tony’s Iron Man suit, the air is whooshing in his ears, the world is travelling by so fast it’s mostly just smears of light in the darkness. It feels exhilarating, especially after these past minutes he’s had, it feels… _good_.

“Go faster!” he orders and has to laugh. This is great!

Tony chuckles and speeds up a little. “You know, you’re actually the first person to say this. The others mostly yell at me to slow down.”

Sebastian laughs again – why would anyone want to slow this down? It’s feels like a rollercoaster! He clings harder to Tony, closes his eyes and just enjoys the ride.

They arrive at their destination a lot quicker than he expected – or hoped – but Seb doesn’t mind, he’s too busy trying to look at everything at once. He’s standing on the roof of the _Avengers Tower_! Of course he has to look at everything!

It’s weird how familiar it seems when the robot arms start taking Tony’s armor off. He’s seen it a dozen times already, okay yeah, on tv or at the movies, but still. Though of course the real thing is way more impressive. Tony smirks at him when his faceplate is off, obviously enjoying Seb’s wide-eyed look of awe. “Like what you see?” he grins and preens a little.

Seb chuckles. “Yeah, pretty impressive.”

Tony looks pleased. “Why thank you very much! Which reminds me: turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around, turn around!” Tony snaps his fingers impatiently until Sebastian obeys, a little confused. “Oh yes, I was right. It _is_ a very cute ass.”

“Hey! I’m offended you had any doubt!” Sebastian laughs and faces the other again. “Okay, your turn.” He pointedly swirls his finger and raises his eyebrows in challenge.

Tony grins and does him the favor, arms spread wide as he lets himself be inspected. “Happy?” he asks, winking at Seb over his shoulder.

“Not bad, not bad at all.” He sticks his tongue out at Tony when the other man frowns in mock outrage.

“ _Not bad_? Amateur!”

Sebastian laughs. It’s so easy somehow, with Tony, all this banter. Easy and normal and he really needs it after the evening he’s had so far.

“Welcome home, Mr. Stark.” A pleasant British voice rings out. “And welcome to you too, Sergeant Barnes. Oh, I do apologize. Mr. Stan.”

“Hi JARVIS!” Sebastian says, utterly delighted, because it’s JARVIS! He’s talking to JARVIS! “It’s very nice to meet you!”

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Stan.” JARVIS’ response almost sounds like he’s smiling. You know, if he had a body. Which he doesn’t, yet. Though Vision probably wouldn’t smile, would he? Nevermind.

“Call me Sebastian, please. Or, uh, Seb.” He _hates_ it when people call him Mr. Stan. He’s always wondering if they’re being sarcastic.

“Certainly, Sebastian, thank you.”

Tony interrupts them: “Okay, enough of that, you two lovebirds! You, keep your mitts off my AI. And JARVIS, keep your non-existing mitts off Sebastian, he’s mine, I saw him first.”

“I am sure there are several people who might try and contest that, Sir.” JARVIS says dryly.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Be a good AI and make sure I’m not disturbed for the next hour, will you? Except when Cap and his murderous friend arrive, do let them in before Steve breaks down the door. Again.”

“Of course, Sir.”

The doors swish open when the two of them walk closer. Tony gestures him ahead with a smirk: “After you, Sebastian.”

He narrows his eyes. “You want to stare at my ass again, don’t you?”

Tony doesn’t even pretend at innocence. “Well, _obviously_.”

Sebastian laughs, shakes his head and walks through the door.

 

***

 

Sebastian is sitting on a very nice couch, a glass of also very nice Scotch in his hand and looks around curiously while Tony banters with JARVIS and fixes his own drink. Avengers Tower, he’s in _Avengers Tower_! Even if there are apparently currently no Avengers here except for Tony, this is still so _damn awesome_.

Tony flops down on the couch opposite him and takes a healthy swallow of his drink after toasting him. “So. You’re probably wondering why you’re here.”

Seb puts his drink down, now it’s getting serious. “Uh, yeah. Who’s after them? Is it because of Bucky? Is it Hydra?”

Tony blinks in surprise. “Hydra? What? No, nobody’s after them, as far as I can tell anyway and I am a genius, why would you think that? And even if there was, don’t you think we could deal with them ourselves?”

Oh. “But you said…” Sebastian is confused and a little embarrassed. Tony did say that, didn’t he? But he’s looking honestly surprised right now, so maybe he didn’t?

“I said that there’s something going on that Steve is too stupid to see. Seriously, how did you get Hydra from that? It was obviously about Steve not realizing that Barnes is in love with him and how I need you to help me fix it!”

Sebastian gapes for a minute. “Let me get this straight.” He eventually says. “You asked me to come here so I could help you fix up Steve and Bucky.”

“Well, _yes_.”

“ _Why_?”

Tony throws his arms up, it’s pretty amazing that he doesn’t splash his drink all over the room. “Because! He makes me so… urgh! And you have no idea how hard it is to admit that Rogers makes me do anything, but look at his stupid face! He’s mooning and his stupid wistful _face_ and he’s been staring at pictures of Barnes for months and last week he's been typing"how do you know you're gay" into Google and it distracts me from my work!”

Sebastian smiles. In other words: Tony actually cares, but doesn’t want to show it. And… it would be the right thing to do, wouldn’t it? Help them? Especially since apparently it seems Steve does actually think of Bucky… that way? “Okay. I’m in. What do we do?”

Tony starts grinning. “I have the _perfect_ plan.”


	5. In which a plan is implemented

“You sure about this?” Sebastian asks nervously, rubbing his sweaty hands over his pants.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yes, of course I’m sure, I’m a genius. It’ll work, trust me. And I even cleared it with Pepper, ‘s all good. Now shut up and get ready.”

JARVIS has just informed them that the elevator holding Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes will be arriving in approximately 13 seconds. Sebastian wipes his palms again, then runs his fingers quickly through his hair. “You’re _absolutely_ sure this is a good idea?!”

Tony sighs impatiently. “Yes, yes! Here they come, showtime! Pucker up, baby doll!”

And he starts kissing Sebastian just as the elevator dings open.

It’s… holy shit, actually. It’s a _great_ kiss. Tony’s lips are moving expertly against Sebastian, his tongue does wonderful things inside his mouth, his beard is a little scratchy but that just makes it better. The other’s hands around his waist feel incredible, he makes that pleased little hum against Sebastian’s lips and kisses him like the expert he is. Tony even dips him backwards a little, making him clutch at his shoulders, it’s a spine-melting, full body tingle, _incredible_ kiss.

It’s also over way too fast. One moment there’s a tongue in Sebastian’s mouth and the very next it’s ripped away. Forcefully. He needs a few seconds until he can force his eyes to blink open, panting slightly, feeling quite… flushed.

Uh-oh.

Bucky is once more standing protectively in front of Sebastian. He’d feel insulted about how everybody seems to think he’s so weak and needs to be constantly shielded, but well, in comparison to Bucky’s… all _this_ and Steve’s… all _that_ he kind of is. Aside from the fact he thinks his legs might actually give out if there wasn’t the couch behind him because damn, Tony is a _great_ kisser!

… Tony is also currently being shoved against the wall by an enraged Steve. “What do you think you’re doing, Tony?!”

“I believe,” Tony snarks, “it’s quite obvious what I’m doing.”

“What the heck – how the heck – “

“Really? You _still_ don’t know how to swear? And it’s called ‘kissing’, Cap. You should try it sometimes. Bet it’d do wonders for your complexion.”

Bucky takes several threatening steps forward, Steve shoves Tony against the wall again. “You – you – you can’t just go around kissing him, Tony! It’s – you shouldn’t have done that! The only one who should be kissing Bucky is…”

Abruptly Steve falls silent. Behind him Bucky is standing stock-still.

Tony has no problem extricating himself from Steve’s grip because the super soldier has utterly frozen. Sebastian can’t move either, Tony has to almost drag him towards the elevator. “C’mon, kid. I think our work here is done.” He says and Sebastian follows in a slight daze. Before the elevator’s doors close he throws a last glance into the room. Steve has turned around and is looking at Bucky, face _anguished_. He can’t see Bucky’s expression but it’s probably very similar.

Sebastian sighs and crosses his fingers. He’s pretty sure Tony is doing the same.

 

***

 

They hole up in Tony’s lab for the rest of the night. Tony tinkers with something on his new armor while snarking at JARVIS. JARVIS snarks back, which delights Seb to no end. Tony flirts outrageously with him and Seb flirts back, it’s all harmless anyway and it’s fun. He asks every question he can think of because he’s got the source right there, Tony answers them and mostly even in terms Seb can understand. They order Chinese food at four in the morning, Sebastian drinks Tony’s really very good coffee and the whole time they don’t say one word about what they might think is happening upstairs with Steve and Bucky, not even when JARVIS quietly tells them Steve and Bucky have gone to Steve’s quarters. He falls asleep on the couch in Tony’s lab, the last thing he knows is Tony spreading a blanket over him.

Sebastian wakes up when Tony shakes his shoulder and tells him it’s time to go home, since their work is apparently done, judging from the fact that Steve’s made Bucky breakfast. Sebastian smiles to himself in relief, then yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes while Tony coos at him and calls him adorable. He seems surprised when Seb hugs him and waves off his thanks for helping almost angrily. Sebastian smiles again at that – he didn’t miss how pleased the other looked when they embraced. Then Tony shoos him away, telling him Steve and Bucky are already waiting with the car.

He makes sure to pinch Tony’s ass on the way out.


	6. In which all ends well

They don’t talk while Happy drives them back to the house Sebastian arrived in. Steve and Bucky are holding hands, looking quietly happy and Seb can’t stop smiling. They are quiet until they are standing in front of the closet.

Sebastian fidgets a little, looking at Bucky and Steve. “So, uh. I guess this is goodbye?”

Steve puts his arms around him in a sudden, tight embrace, almost lifting him off his feet – Jesus, the guy is strong. Sebastian hugs him back and presses him close for a long moment. Eventually Steve pulls back; his eyes look a little wet. “Thanks.” He says softly, kissing him on the mouth briefly, just a quick, innocent peck. “For everything.”

“You’re very welcome.” Sebastian answers, blinking rapidly. “I’m glad you… I’m glad.”

Bucky huffs in annoyance and forcefully shoulders Steve out of the way. “Stop that sappy crap, you two, I can’t take it.”

Sebastian chuckles and ducks his head. “Sorry.”

Bucky snorts and wraps him in another bone-crushing hug. “It’s okay,” he whispers into Seb’s ear, “Steve’s right. _Thank you_.”

Seb gets another kiss, a little longer this time. Then Bucky smirks and hands him something. “Before I forget – here’s your phone back.”

He stares. “When did you – nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“That’s probably better.” Steve says dryly and Bucky elbows him. Then they kind of stare at each other and Sebastian’s heart gives a sudden lurch. They’re so in love it almost hurts to watch.

“I should… I really should go.” He blurts out. Suddenly he feels like he’s intruding on something special here, like he doesn’t belong. Which he doesn’t, not here, with them. He belongs in his own world, his own, boring, lonely life.

Bucky looks at him, Sebastian avoids his gaze. “Steve? Give me a minute?” Bucky says, eyes narrowed slightly.

Steve looks a bit worried but apparently trusts his friend, since all he says is: “Sure, Buck. Bye Sebastian, and thank you again.”

Seb manages a “bye” and a smile and watches how Steve leaves, still avoiding Bucky’s eyes.

The other won’t have it, though. A hand on his chin forces his head up and around. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian says and plasters on a smile. “Just, you know, thinking about home.”

Bucky clearly doesn’t believe him. Sebastian shakes himself a little and puts on his best grin. “Seriously, I’m okay. Go on, be with Steve. You’ve waited long enough.” And you definitely don’t need a self-conscious, stupid little doppelganger of yourself being jealous at what you have.

Bucky nods slowly. “Right. If you say so.”

“Yeah, I say so.” Sebastian tries hard to keep his grin up.

“One more thing though: go look for your own Steve.”

Sebastian flinches and averts his eyes again.

“Yeah, nice try. You forgot I can read you – I know your face like my own.” Bucky snorts, then gets serious. “At least think about it, okay?”

“Okay.” Sebastian whispers. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you. And now fuck off, I have places to be.”

Sebastian smiles at the grin in Bucky’s voice. “Yeah, yeah, all right. Well, uh, it’s been fun? I’m glad I met you and Steve and… I had fun.” He has to blink rapidly again, he’s never liked saying goodbye.

“Hey.” Bucky grabs his shoulder. “I put my number in your phone, and Steve’s too. Don’t think we won’t check up on you.”

Sebastian’s laugh is a little choked. “I’ll look forward to it.”

They smile at each other for a while longer then Seb hesitantly turns towards the closet door. A metal hand pulls him back around. “I almost forgot – here’s something for the road.”

The kiss Bucky gives him is definitely a lot filthier than the last.

 

***

 

Sebastian slumps down on his couch and yawns. Man, what a night. And this after all that grueling physical training… he should probably get some sleep… how late is it anyway? Shit, he needs to be at the gym at eight, fuck, he’s probably way too late already, they are gonna kill him… huh. Seems like only – he checks the clock on his DVD player again – a little over two hours have passed? Well, that’s handy: he can finally get some proper sleep then.

His phone rings – oh shit, Downey and Chris! He completely forgot! Shit, they’re gonna be mad.

“Hello?” he answers cautiously.

“Seb?” Chris’ voice asks. “You okay? I know Robert called you but you never showed up and I was worried that… is everything all right?”

Sebastian cringes and is glad Chris can’t actually see him. “Uh, yeah, sorry I haven’t called you guys back, I was just… sorry. I had… a very long day.”

“Oh okay. I was hoping we hadn’t scared you off, I was looking forward to seeing you.”

He sighs. “Me too, but I’m not really in the mood for a lot of people right now. I just want my bed, to be honest.”

“I understand, yeah. Umm… maybe tomorrow though? If you’re not too tired? I’d really like to see you…” Chris’ voice gets very quiet. “I miss you.”

Sebastian smiles and closes his eyes, a pleasant hum starting in his chest. “Yeah, me too. Tomorrow would be great, just… not tonight. I had a really long day.”

“You sound a little weird. You wanna talk about it?”

He chuckles. “Not right now, but… tomorrow? I could tell you over coffee?”

“I’d like that,” Chris answers softly, “I’d like that a lot.”

“It’s a date then.” Sebastian says with a smile and thinks that maybe, somewhere, Bucky is proud of him. “It’s a date.”

 

***

 

A few weeks later Sebastian sends a picture of Chris and himself to two numbers in his cellphone. It’s a nice picture: He’s laughing with his eyes squeezed closed, obviously happy; Chris is planting a big smooch on his cheek while grinning widely. The caption simply says: “Chris says hi!”

A minute later his phone dings, then a more few times as the answers trickle in. One is from Tony, who Seb didn’t actually send the pic to, the others are from Bucky and Steve.

 **Not Bad** : Give me a ring if you’re still thinking about that threesome!

 **Steeebe** : Congratulations! He looks like a really nice guy. And I’m not just saying that because he looks like me, like Bucky thinks I am. I’m really happy for you two! Steve

 **TWINter Soldier** : I knew it. That’s my boy

 **TWINter Soldier** : tho tell him I’ll cut his hands off if he doesn’t treat you right

 **TWINter Soldier** : nevermind. I’ll tell him myself

 

Sebastian smiles and looks up from his phone. “I think they want to meet you.”

Chris pales. Sebastian throws his head back and laughs at the ceiling.

 

THE END


End file.
